


Petzoned

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Elongated sexual tension, M/M, Master/Pet, some Koki angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Yucchi asks Koki to be his pet. Koki just isn’t expecting that his request would be quite so literal.





	Petzoned

**Cowritten with**  [](https://ayame-hadouken.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ayame_hadouken**](https://ayame-hadouken.livejournal.com/).

 

 

 

When Yucchi first asked Koki to be his pet, it was more of a throwaway line.

Koki had come over drunk; it felt like ages ago. Being drunk at three a.m. often supplied a hell of a lot of clarity to his libido and Yucchi was _so_ on his list--one down from the muscular and compelling singer, _Rain_ \-- any decisive lack of muscle notwithstanding.

Was it the older guy thing? Maybe. It was also possible that familiarity, in this case, bred raw animal magnetism. Made Koki think odd things about Yucchi, like he could ever expect Yucchi to take one look at him and want him stripped down, bare-assed and bent over the end of his bed.

If only.

Yucchi wasn’t that kind of person; had never been. The man got flustered whenever any of them so much as mentioned underwear in any capacity.

Consequences be damned! One moment he was leaning against the railing in the elevator, the next he was slouching into Yucchi’s arms, mumbling, “...your lips...look like Angelina Jolie’s.”

He’d peeked up at him, under blurred hallway lights, and while swaying on his toes, he watched the softened curve of Yucchi’s mouth tense with amusement. Koki sighed and leaned his cheek against Yucchi’s pyjama top, taking in the heat of his chest..

“...but from this angle... you look like Brad Pitt,” he whispered, reaching up to run a finger down Yucchi’s nose, but failing.

“Look at you,” Yucchi had hummed at last, crating him indoors by the torso. “You can’t even take care of yourself most days.” Koki flopped to the floor on the seat of his jeans, hands braced behind him, gazing at Yucchi with what he hoped were wilful, sultry eyes. Yucchi didn’t notice as he set to work on Koki’s shoes. “Someone ought to adopt you and put a stop to all this.”

If it were anyone but Yucchi, it might have been embarrassing how quickly Koki leapt at the offer.

“Adopt me, then,” he’d slurred. Seemed like the best of ideas at the time with Yucchi’s sleek, strong fingers resting on his knee. “Make me all yours, you...Ryan Gosling impersonator, you..”

Weird stuff. Stuff he’d never have said sober. God.

He’d later remember Yucchi’s expression; caught between all his second-guessing, there was a much stronger sense of resolve. Eyes. Those wonderful, terrible eyes, narrow and seeking, spelling Koki out down to his very middle. Koki really wanted Yucchi in his mouth right then.

“All right.”

Koki stared at him. “...Hmm?”

Yucchi had been asleep when Koki had come knocking and now he was all tousled from bed, but somehow put-together when he said the words Koki used to imagine being hissed against his lips. “You’re mine now.”

Yucchi said it like one might say, “Kettle’s boiling.” Koki was both awestruck and over the moon.

“I’m yours?” It was his birthday; it had to be.

Yucchi’s smile was like the horizon on the Pacific. Koki would have sung platitudes to the mystery in the lines around his eyes, crinkled up with concern and in the coming months, he would think on Nakamaru’s expression in that moment to keep his own resolve because boy, was he going to need it.

He should have understood his situation the moment he’d finished giggling long enough to reach an arm around Yucchi’s collar, meaning to pull him into the most erotic kiss in his repertoire if only to follow-up with mind-blowing sex.

Koki was drunk but he did have a plan.

Yucchi had used Koki’s arm slung around his shoulder as leverage to lift him to his feet. “Good,” he sighed. “Now as your primary caregiver, I would like to first inform you that it is nearly four a.m. and from now on, you are to adhere to a strict sleeping schedule.”

Just like that, Koki had been put to bed, curled up in covers on the other end of Yucchi’s mattress, a glass of water and an antacid on the night table. That night, Koki dropped off to sleep with the distinct feeling that he’d misinterpreted something quite grievously.

The following morning, Yucchi sat across him with a cup of tea as he--what could only be called-- ‘supervised’ Koki eating breakfast. He began to explain, “I suppose we’d have to structure this a bit more fairly. You are now at pet status in my apartment; you will come here every evening no later than eleven; you will tell me where you’ve been and what you’ve ingested. In return, I will feed, clothe and keep you clean.”

Perhaps it was the possibility that Yucchi might be simply outlining the more practical points of their arrangement before he cut to the more physical perks.

Koki waited.

“...I think I’ll institute vitamins into your diet, so we’ll start with thiamine...”

And waited.

“...you can still get tattoos. I realise I can’t stop you there, but at the very least, I would like to vet the parlours you go to. I want to make sure they’re clean and ethical…”

The most terrible part about this was that Koki felt literally too embarrassed to broach the subject of sex. Something about Yucchi’s business-like demeanour made Koki feel like the discussion was well out of his hands and even further from the subject of sex.

Koki did make attempts. “Do...you want me to wear a collar?” he entreated, giving him a very special smile as he rested his cheek on his hand.

Yucchi shook open a newspaper curtly; he gave Koki a passing glance. “That...won’t be necessary,” he replied a tad shrewdly. “Unless you’re prone to getting lost, I don’t see any reason to tag you.”

And that was how it began.

 

 

*

 

Nothing much changed, really. It was the same as it always was; Koki would come over, shed his jacket and suddenly he was all Yucchi’s. He’d go home in the morning washed, fed, and clothed. Nakamaru was a surprisingly great ‘pet owner,’ if not disturbingly methodical about it.

Koki couldn’t complain though; he didn’t even get this pampered at home. However, the very reason he’d been so keen on the idea of the two of them like this-- what with Yucchi doting on him, giving him an oddly specific sort of attention-- wasn’t exactly for the food.

It only got weirder when Yucchi started ‘bathtime’.

“And you’re saying I have to wear shorts?!”

Yucchi was testing the water and didn’t reply until he’d straightened. “That’s the idea, yes? It’s really weird that you’re fighting me on this.”

Koki made a wide despairing gesture. “It’s _weird_ that you want to _bathe_ me, Nakamaru!”

Yucchi had the reserve to look mildly annoyed. “Was this not part of our agreement? I want to wash your hair.” He twisted around and held up some blue bottle with coconuts strewn all over it. “ _Herbal hydration_.”

And now bathtime was a thing and Koki sat there, hands braced to the tub’s edge as Yucchi’s fingers massaged over his scalp evenly; silent as he practiced beatboxing, murmured oddly soothing tuts and sounds when Koki’s hair snagged on his fingertips. Koki sank low in the hot water, biting his lips to the erotic chord of Yucchi running his hands over his wet chest with a sponge.

“Fuck,” was the most he’d breathed, shutting his eyes and trying to use the sheer force of will power not to beg Yucchi to get in with him or, you know, massage lower…

He'd never get lower, no matter how fervently Koki wished for it. Koki had long since resigned himself to the business-like scrubbing, even when it was interspersed with whispered pet names.

At one point, Yucchi squeezed the sponge over Koki, let a fine trickle of steamy water down his pectorals. “How’s the temperature, little honey?” he queried absently.

Koki froze.“I--uh-- fine…”

Bathtime had just gotten weirder. Still, he had to hand it to him. The weirder this whole thing got, the more Koki wanted him.

It made Koki want to call him something asinine like, "Daddy." Maybe he could try that sometime; perhaps a more clothed and less bathwater-filled time.

It was _definitely_ the older guy thing. Maybe it was the sweaters. Some sort of woollen fetishism. He was so depraved; he needed help. Oh no. That only made it hotter. Koki bit his tongue and tried not to think of Yucchi slowly unbuttoning a sweater vest. .

“There. All clean,” Yucchi announced, running the shower head over Koki one more time. “Out you get, on the towel. Don’t you make me wet.”

Koki snorted weakly, eyes still shut. “If you don’t mind, I’d...I’d like to just kinda sit here for a bit.”

Yucchi stood over him, sleeves rolled up above his forearms, cheeks flushed from the steam and he just looked so unattainable. Koki was a mess. “All right. But don’t let your hair dry too much. I’d like to trim it.”

Then he was out of the bathroom and Koki sat there, eyes trained to the ceiling, waiting for his erection to go away. The fact that Yucchi somehow managed to be this oblivious only made him even hotter. Koki whimpered into the water, watching the bubbles froth up around his nose sadly.

 

 

*

 

If he thought he had it bad before, this was ten times worse.

Yucchi liked to cuddle with his pets. This was a problem. He had seen him with Choco; no different than any dog owner, huddled into blankets in front of the tv, scratching around the ears, occasional cooing. Pretty standard.

So when Koki came in one evening, shedding his coat and shoes at the door, he was greatly disconcerted to find Yucchi sitting in his sofa, halfway through a bowl of soup, and beckoning him with a snap of his fingers.

There was legitimately nothing worse than lying in the lap of someone who could make his skin sizzle with one touch while knowing he couldn’t touch back; at least not without crossing some sort of unspoken boundary.

And it wasn’t fair.

From Yucchi’s lap, Koki watched him watching the television, watched the cool lines of light cross his distant expression and he stretched under Yucchi’s casual caresses along his hip, fingers just barely glancing over the naked skin between his shirt and jeans. Koki curled a fist into the cushion, and resolved to speak.

“Yucchi?”

“Mm?”

Koki swallowed. He knew asking might be a bad idea only because he was so afraid of the answer, but he couldn’t make sense of it otherwise. “What are you even getting out of this?”

Yucchi finally looked down at him, eyebrows raised. The pause he let drag seemed to go on long enough to make Koki avert his gaze. At last, Yucchi said, “Seeing you happy and healthy…”

Koki stared up at him. His thoughts went so still with the terrible sound of those words. Terrible only because they were the best thing he’d ever heard and that was only all the more confusing. “Wha…”

Yucchi shrugged. “Just seeing you; that’s more than enough.” He did something funny then and tripped his fingers up over Koki’s forehead and brushed his hair back; the gentlest gesture and Koki knew right then that he wouldn’t be able to stand another moment of this.

It was different when he thought this was going to be some sort of sexual arrangement. Sure, he’d liked Yucchi plenty and would have been happy to fool around with him like this. There’d be no drama to it because Yucchi was methodically drama-free, but _this_. This intolerable melting feeling in his chest changed everything.

He had a _crush_.

Overcome, Koki sat up, bringing a hand up to the back of the sofa to pull himself up in Yucchi’s lap. Yucchi smiled a question at him and Koki felt his heart swell for him. With a helpless movement he rested his forehead against his. “You know, I’m happy seeing you too.”

He could feel the heat of Yucchi’s breath so near him and Koki pressed a palm to Yucchi’s neck, curling his fingers over his nape to pull him in.

Yucchi’s nose brushed his and Koki could almost feel his smile form. “I’d forgotten…” he whispered.

Koki’s whole body was screaming for him and he pressed himself tighter. “Forgotten what?”

“You…” Yucchi’s hand came up his cheek, thumb brushing over his chin and Koki shivered. Yucchi opened his mouth for him, tugging at his chin with his fingers and Koki shut his eyes, thinking about everything at once while being focussed on this one moment.

And closed his lips around a spoonful of soup.

“You haven’t even eaten yet, have you?” Yucchi sighed, patting Koki’s cheek as he withdrew the spoon and went for another scoop.

 

 

*

 

 

It had taken him such a long time to realize this, and now he had, he couldn’t go back.

Koki figured he should just stay away for a couple days. Clear his head.

What with their no longer working together, Yucchi was easier to avoid. This was for the best. He knew Yucchi was stringent about agreements, but Koki knew that, like this, he could never uphold his end of it. It’d be impossible, being petted, touched, and pampered and never knowing if Yucchi could see that all this only made Koki want more.

And Yucchi, sweet and loving as he was, made Koki feel like a greedy person as if by his own attraction to him, he was asking more of him than he’d be able to give. So Koki would stay away, bury himself in his work at the bar; with recording while thinking of everything else but Yucchi, and in a couple of days, he’d be back to normal. He’d be able to do this.

A couple days turned into a couple of weeks.

Of course Koki missed all of the attention, even the weird bathtime ritual. As much as he’d thought it would make everything hurt less, it was worse. Koki tossed and turned in his own bed, stared morosely at his mostly empty fridge, and smoked cigarette after cigarette while the rain poured down outside his window.

Koki hated it. He was sulkier than Akanishi when Kame told him he was married to his work. Even back then he’d been one of the few to say, “It’s such a bad idea to fall for your bandmate.”

Koki stubbed out his smoke with a vengeance. _We’re not even in the same band anymore!_

How dumb. He couldn't stand it like this either!

 

*

 

 

Koki shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Yucchi to answer the door.

When he finally did, Yucchi didn't say anything; he stepped aside and let Koki slink in once again. For a few moments Koki stood in the entryway, too scared to look up at him.

He didn’t know what to say to Yucchi’s silence. He knew it wasn’t really meaningful of him to feel guilty for staying away especially if he had been doing it for both of them, but Yucchi sighed his grievances, and just that one long sound made Koki feel terrible.

Tentatively, he removed his coat and scarf. He could feel Yucchi’s gaze on him standing just at the entrance to the genkan. Koki cleared his throat and kept his eyes fixed on the floor when Yucchi’s hand stretched out to take his coat and scarf from him.

Koki tried to look at him, but he could only raise his eyes as far as the top buttons at Yucchi’s collar.

“I missed you.”

Koki looked at him then, stunned. Yucchi’s eyes were bright as usual, but he was looking at him with a sad, defeated sort of expression. “I missed you too,” he mumbled.

“Have you eaten?” Yucchi asked a bit listlessly, hanging Koki’s things up.

Koki nodded.

Yucchi turned to face him, frowning and Koki couldn’t even look away. Of course he missed him; all of his weird little habits and quirks; the way he expressed himself so minimalistically, and soft. Yucchi was safety and home and Koki hated that it couldn’t be anymore than what it was…

“Now, see here. You know you did wrong by disappearing for nearly _three weeks_ , so I’m not going to reprimand you because I know you have your reasons for doing things like this, shirking your obligations and whatnot. But, Koki,” he continued and there was genuine pain in his voice. “Can it really be so difficult to accept that I wish to take care of you and that the way I overbear is entirely to make sure you’re safe...and happy.”

Koki bit his lip. He was happy with him, could be, but…

“I just--I don’t know what more to do to make you happy.”

Well, this was just brutal. Koki wasn’t even sure how best to present it, and the risk that if he did, Yucchi would consider it some sort of _obligation_. That’d be the worst. Koki grit his teeth. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to make me happy.”

“I want to,” Yucchi replied plainly and quickly.

Koki surveyed Yucchi. He didn’t even blush when he’d said that. He frowned. “Well, I make a terrible pet.”

Yucchi smiled for the first time. “No,” he murmured and the look he gave Koki was so unreadable; Koki was jittered for a moment. “You really don’t.”

What did that even mean? Koki swallowed. Yucchi gestured for him to come. “Let’s just go to bed; it’s late.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yucchi had bought him _pyjamas_.

A set of off-white satin pants and a button-up shirt. Koki was pulling on the pants when Yucchi came in, now dressed for bed as well. He caught sight of Koki and offered a warm smile and Koki wondered if he was going mental. Yucchi was all sorts of odd, buying people pyjamas, literally sleeping with them and not even addressing the obvious question of the nature of their relationship. Koki pulled on the top and buttoned it up with some frustration. He could do this; if it was for Yucchi, then he’d tough it out and be the world’s most perfect pet.

Yucchi slid under the covers and pulled them back for Koki to climb in as well.  
.  
"Come on," Yucchi murmured, and Koki couldn't get there fast enough. He settled into the spot next to Yucchi, facing away from him, unsure of what to do.

Once Yucchi's arm draped itself around his waist and tugged, though, Koki knew. He curled his knees up and leaned back against Yucchi. As they settled, Yucchi’s chest to his back, Koki was able to rest his full weight against him and he sighed a little complacently when Yucchi tucked him under his chin.

So the pyjamas were comfortable and Yucchi, angular and thin though he was, knew how to cuddle. Koki shut his eyes and listened to Yucchi breathe behind him. A few moments later, Yucchi’s fingers began combing through his hair, accompanied by a quietly sleepy, “Good boy.”

That night, Koki dozed off to the steady beat of Yucchi's heart.

 

*

 

It must have been close to four a.m. when he woke again. He wasn’t aware of what woke him until he felt the ticklish heat of Yucchi’s breath over his ear and how swelteringly hot it was under the covers. Koki shifted, meaning to push the covers off and turn his pillow over and that’s when he felt it.

Yucchi had moved when he had and his nose brushed against Koki’s shoulder; his buttons had loosened and the top had fallen somewhat off his collar and it had only taken that small movement to be-- based entirely around the fact that Koki knew Yucchi wasn’t in the habit of bringing any pointed objects to bed with him--absolutely sure Yucchi was very aroused.

Insecurity jumped to the forefront of his mind. Of course it wasn’t him; it couldn’t be. Yucchi was just… and it hadn’t happened before tonight.

Koki made another attempt to shift, get out from under the covers and cool down because any more of this and he’d be a mess. Yucchi’s arm over his hip tightened and he breathed out again and his lips grazed along the back of his ear. Koki ground his teeth together and gripped the bedsheet just as Yucchi’s hands, hot and sweaty shifted under his shirt, touched the skin under his stomach. Koki shivered and felt Yucchi push himself against him, a sudden and sizzling contact of his erection between his legs.

“Oh, Kitten,” Yucchi hummed in his sleep, a rough growl of longing. “Mmm.”

That got him. Koki couldn’t breathe; he was struck with want, but he knew it’d be wrong to keep stimulating Yucchi like this. He lay still and screwed his eyes shut. This was his one chance and he wasn’t going to screw this up. Carefully, he twisted, ignoring the way Yucchi’s hands followed his hips. He focused entirely on turning himself without creating too much friction, which proved difficult with the way Yucchi clung to him.

When he’d managed to position himself facing Yucchi, he fell back exhausted and stared at Yucchi’s sleeping face in the dark. Yucchi seemed even softer in sleep, if it were possible; he seemed an expressive person in his own quiet reserve. There was a scintillating sheen of sweat on his neck and his skin was so flushed. Koki wanted so to kiss him, but he held still and just watched him.

He was willing to wait.

When Yucchi opened his eyes, Koki made a point of tightening his arms around him, burying his face against his chest, and breathing deep so Yucchi would think he was still sleeping. He felt the tension go up Yucchi’s entire frame as he realised his state of arousal and how tightly Koki was wound around him.

Koki sighed a little, feeling Yucchi press his palms to his shoulders; an abrupt attempt to gently push him away; he countered with a wilful whine, pulling Yucchi in tighter. he could feel it then, Yucchi’s erection brushing along his hip and Koki leaned into it, shifted his thighs and rubbed himself slow over Yucchi. He waited as Yucchi sucked in a breath, and his grip on Koki’s shoulders tightened. Koki breathed out a groan and he could feel Yucchi heat up, every inch of their skin that touched blew up with a flush. A shiver followed and Koki pressed his hips up against him, and he knew Yucchi would feel how hard he was as well.

“Mmm,” he murmured in an undertone and Yucchi’s skin rippled with a strike of goosebumps and his persistent hold on Koki’s shoulders changed, fingers splayed, uncertain. Koki rocked his hips lazily, pushing his erection up Yucchi’s thigh. He kept his eyes shut and then he heard it, a soft, low sound. Yucchi groaning through his clenched teeth.

Koki was so euphoric to hear that, hope leaping into his very senses, fulfilling his hottest fantasy as Yucchi’s fingers curled into his shirt and he felt the weight of Yucchi’s cock when he writhed as slowly as he could. “Mm, daddy, _please_ ,” he mumbled breathlessly. .

Yucchi went still. “Koki,” he whispered. Koki thought about pretending to still be asleep, but decided not to when his name was called again. "Koki, are you awake?"

He stretched before answering, blinking slowly. "Yes." He could feel Yucchi beginning to tense up, his grip on his shoulders loosening. "Please, keep touching me."

That halted Yucchi, though he still seemed hesitant. Koki rested his forehead below Yucchi's chin, inhaling deeply before speaking again.

"I don't mind; I've been wanting this for so long."

For several long moments, Koki was met with silence. He almost thought he'd ruined everything, and this time it was his turn to loosen his grip. As soon as he began to lift his head, though, one of Yucchi's hands left his shoulder to rest at the nape of his neck, immovable.

"Stay," Yucchi murmured, his voice sure. Koki gasped, a chill running down his spine at the command. He obeyed, holding his breath as he waited for further instruction.

Yucchi’s hand slipped up his nape, fingers touching thoughtfully at the curls around the base of his neck. Koki was so much more aware of their closeness with Yucchi scrutinising him like this but nothing could prepare him for the moment Yucchi leaned forward and kissed him. It was in no way chaste or hesitant; it was an abrupt bite at his lips in this quick jarring contact. Koki’s hands pressed to Yucchi’s chest as Yucchi sucked on his lower lip, humming a soft sound that made every hair on Koki’s head stand on end.

Koki’s fingers clung to Yucchi when he closed his lips over Koki’s lower lip hungrily, precisely, a momentum spike of claim. Yucchi nipped at Koki’s tongue, took it between his lips before he moved forward and slipped his tongue under his. The pressure of his kiss, hot, open-mouthed and wet and how he licked along his bites made Koki gasp.

Koki didn’t think, didn’t really have to as Yucchi devoured his lips. Nothing in it was as hesitant as he’d imagined it’d be, Yucchi’s hand left his hair and curved down his jaw, held him still as he licked into his mouth. His tongue in Yucchi’s mouth felt as intimate as being sucked off; Yucchi all around him in every capacity. When Yucchi broke off the kiss, his thumb circling Koki’s chin, his eyes were dark in the cold dawn light. Something in him had changed.

“I want you to be mine,” he stated and Koki’s heart did a somersault. “Only mine. You’ll do as I say and only what I say.” His fingers on Koki’s jaw tightened and Koki felt the jolt run merciless chills all through his middle. He was getting hard just feeling the steady, demanding control in that grip. “I don’t care who you’ve been with…” Yucchi’s expression didn’t change as his tone dropped low, deadly and wanton. “I aim to ruin you for everyone else, _fuck_ you until you don’t want anything else and no one else will have you the way I will.”

Koki ...had not been expecting that. He swallowed, more turned on than he could openly admit.

Yucchi released his jaw. "First you'll get undressed. Then you'll open the nightstand drawer and fetch me the lube there. Understand?"

Koki nodded, too excited to speak. He sat back on his knees and yanked his pyjama shirt over his head, dropping it somewhere behind himself before standing to shimmy out of his pants and boxers. Hands shaking with anticipation, Koki opened the drawer and passed the tube to Yucchi.

Yucchi propped his head up on one arm as he stared at Koki, an almost hungry expression in his eyes. It seemed like he was considering his options, but Koki stayed quiet. A few more minutes wasn't going to be complete agony.

Silently, Yucchi patted the space next to him. Koki nearly jumped onto the bed, but kept himself in check through sheer force of will.

"Hands and knees, Kitten."

He scrambled to obey, heart thundering in his chest.

Behind him, the mattress shifted as Yucchi got onto his knees. Koki held his breath, fingers gripping the sheets as he waited. Koki thought he'd wait for an eternity, but no sooner had he thought that, Yucchi put both hands on him, spreading him wide. It was almost embarrassing to be stared at so intently.

If it weren’t for the hot flush trickling up his back, Koki would’ve wondered if he were dreaming. Such was the way Yucchi’s hand was steady and sure, though careful, spilling a dollop of lube down his open crease. Yucchi leaned low; Koki could feel the buttons of his shirt skating over his naked back. He felt the touch of Yucchi’s hot lips, his breath splashing a bloom of heat up his spine as Yucchi whispered into his skin. “You’re so beautiful, bent over and open in front of me. Please, little kitten; say it again.”

Koki rocked back a little on his knees. He could feel every line of contact they were in and now that he was like this, face pushed into his pillow, it was so much hotter. “Say what…?” he breathed. He was already anticipating whatever it was Yucchi was planning to do to him.

“Call for me,” Yucchi murmured into his back, nuzzled his shoulder blades, kissing in brief intervals. “I want that smart mouth of yours to tell me you want it.”

Koki shut his eyes. He should’ve known, with all the petplay and accorded respects he’d insisted on; the cuddling, the bathtime and the variety of touches Yucchi had given him like some placating salve, Koki should have known Yucchi had to be a bit of a deviant.

Koki felt Yucchi’s thumb begin to smear a trail of lubricant down his crease and touch over the edge of his opening. “Come on, Kitten,” he whispered, tone rough. Koki whimpered, arching his back and Yucchi’s thumb brushed over his rim, cool and sticky, triggering a swoop of shivers down his legs.

“Please, daddy,” he gasped, barely voiced. “More.”

“That’s it,” Yucchi replied in a faint, helpless breath. “ _Good boy,_ ” and he pressed his thumb in. Koki rocked into it, letting Yucchi’s finger sink in, feeling him rub at the edges of him, numbing him through and through. Yucchi’s other hand pressed at his cheeks, spreading him so he could scrape his finger further in. “Wanted you,” he muttered. “Like this. I would’ve taken you the first night if I’d even known…you were always supposed to be mine. Mine first...”

Koki mewled without thinking and rolled his back so Yucchi would go deeper. He had to be dreaming; Yucchi was so different like this, behind him and in full control, pushing fingers inside him with the sound of his words undercutting the invasive stretch. Koki pressed his cheek to the pillow, feeling Yucchi all over him, pressing kisses to his back as he twisted his fingers and then spread.

“Ah, _daddy, daddy, daddy_ ,” he cried; he could feel the arousal spike through Yucchi at the sound of it and that made it heavier somehow. He couldn’t breathe and he was so hard that it hurt.

He felt Yucchi snake a hand up his back as he straightened before he heard the shift of clothing and Yucchi’s dick at his entrance. Koki went weak in the knees.

“Slow now, babe,” Yucchi whispered, soft, coaxing. “Bring it here.”

Koki nodded and slowly, shakily rolled himself back, felt himself close over the head of Yucchi’s cock, felt how it pushed at the walls of his entrance. Clenching his teeth and moaning, he was already loving it. He swore and Yucchi’s angular fingers closed on his shoulder, guided him back until Koki started to feel impaled, run through. Yucchi was so thick and it was everything he’d fantasized about. Yucchi owning him like this, pushing inside him and wrecking him so perfectly.

Koki couldn’t take the slowness of it; he pressed his forehead to the pillow under him and thrust his ass back, fucked himself on Yucchi hard. “Don’t be gentle. Please,” he pleaded.

Yucchi’s fingers squeezed the skin of his thighs, pulling him apart. Koki cried and let his knees slide across the sheets. Yucchi groaned and thrust a counterpoint inside him. It was like being pummelled, Yucchi flooding into him, only taking himself out to the head before thrusting in again. Koki whimpered with each hit, loving the angle, feeling it brush a spike of pleasure through his every nerve. He was crying for it; that he vaguely remembered.

And he wasn’t gentle at all. Koki felt a hand in his hair, a dizzy sensation as he was rammed into the mattress and Yucchi kept a steady rhythm, rocking into him, thrusting until Koki’s legs were shaking. He felt so full and sensitive; he was choking on his need to come. He reached for himself, barely able to move his fingers-- they were so numb. He cried out at the lancing, exciting pain that struck across his backside.

“Don’t you dare,” Yucchi growled breathlessly. Koki whimpered and rubbed himself against the sheets, bouncing forward with the impact of Yucchi’s thrusts.

He felt the throb and push of Yucchi inside him. How his pattern went disjointed, quickly nearing his orgasm. Koki shut his eyes, and let Yucchi take him all the harder. There was no one, just him, and Yucchi. When he closed his eyes a feeling like a swoop upward, a weird dance in his head that fought to swallow him whole took over. The bed seemed to disappear under his hands and knees. The only thing he could feel was Yucchi’s solid arm snaking around him and wrapping up under his ribs, just the right sort of constriction, making it hard to breathe in and Koki rocked back hungrily with him. Yucchi on him like this made him feel tied back to the surface of the universe.

Yucchi pulled out and released him abruptly and Koki let out a wanton cry at the separation, surprised when Yucchi turned him over and he fell back, hips arched and legs spread. He couldn’t make words; his whole body was fevered and Yucchi had a hand on himself, was working himself over the inside of Koki’s thigh. Koki caught his breath, barely able to see as Yucchi shuddered from his orgasm, splattering him with ejaculate in a very deliberate gesture. Koki brought the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to gain his senses back as Yucchi crawled over him, touched at the pools of cooling ejaculate before reaching down and touching him, his entrance, now loose, hot and wet.

Koki tensed up, and started to tremble. Jesus, it was too much. “Yucchi,” he whispered.

“Is baby sensitive?” Yucchi queried, looking across the light-sand smoothness of Koki’s stomach. He seemed endlessly gratified to notice the fading redness of a bite near Koki’s ribs. Koki hadn’t even noticed he’d been bit; he was delirious by a sensory overload. The only reply he could manage to Yucchi’s teasing question was barely even a sound at all, more an aborted moan.

“… more please,” he heard himself beg. He had his hands above his head, afraid to touch anything on himself with Yucchi frowning down at him like that, possessive of any pleasure Koki could experience. It was all his. Koki didn’t even mind-- _God_ \-- he really didn’t mind. He wasn’t even sure Yucchi heard until he felt a thorough pressure, a slip-slide rub back and forth along his prostate; like being licked with a hot rough tongue. Keening, back arched like an angry cat, and then pushing back trying to work up the friction, Koki writhed and squealed, already trying to bite his lip to stop it. So embarrassing.

Yucchi’s mouth curled up in the dark, a promise spilling across his shadowed features.

 

*

 

Koki’s mouth was dry; he felt like he’d been shouting for hours. He opened his eyes.

_Oh wow._

So he was a total mess, lying in now dried remnants of last night; the sheets were caught up around his legs and he’d obviously passed out sprawled on his back because Koki was stiff as a board. He groaned, suddenly aware that it was broad daylight and he was lying in Yucchi’s bed and completely alone.

A flurry of thoughts raced through his head; abrupt and chilling. Yucchi’s hands on him; the way things had gotten so quickly out of hand. Things had veered very much off the mainstream this morning and now Yucchi wasn’t there. Koki tried to sit up but his whole body protested

“Don’t get up; you might slip a disc.”

Koki started and looked at the door. Yucchi entered, showered and dressed. He was holding a tray with breakfast, which he came over to set on the night table before he sat down beside Koki’s prone form.

“Ah,” Koki moaned pitifully. “What’d you do to me.”

Yucchi’s smile was a little softer now. he reached for the mug of tea and swilled it about a bit, staring into its steamy depths with a noncommittal shrug.

Koki was deeply disturbed. “Are you--” He was on the verge of asking whether things were all right for them; he didn’t know where someone as enigmatic as Yucchi could think he stood after this morning. “Look, if you…”

Yucchi took a sober sip of his tea and then looked at Koki with his eyebrows raised. “You’ll have to stay in for the day, recover your strength; it’s terrible that after only one hour prostate-milking, you’re in complete tatters like this.”

Koki paused. “Well…”

_What?_

“It’s relieving to know your limits, I’m sure. I’d like to work to make you last longer.” Another sip. “Plenty of water and I’ll be adding cobalamin to your diet; the thiamine has definitely rejuvenated your skin, but I feel you could use more stamina.”

Koki gaped. Unless he was hearing incorrectly, Yucchi’s entire health regimen and overall concept of Koki’s health and well-being was to prepare him for...“Are you--wait, were you--?”

Yucchi stood up, his dark narrow eyes surveyed Koki’s still quite naked state and Koki reached for his covers, a bit self-conscious. “Bath time, I think, don’t you?” Yucchi said.

“Yucchi…” Koki was so puzzled. Yucchi reached out, his touch was soft as he smoothed Koki’s curls off his forehead. Damn, but Koki really liked him, liked how his fingers felt, liked how safe and special he made him feel. But what did Yucchi feel for him when he could so easily touch Koki like this?

“Little Kitten,” Yucchi sighed, as the tip of his finger traced a soothing contour down Koki’s cheek. His smile this time was warm, humour laced in the very edges of its effect. “You won’t have to wear shorts for me anymore.”


End file.
